the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/How I became obsessed with House of Anubis
So a lot of people have been asking me how I became so obsessed with House of Anubis. It's actually a funny story. So sit back and relax. Stuff your face with a desert. This will be awhile. ''The Promos for Season One'' It was in the summer. I was at my grandmother's house. I was watching TV and I saw a promo for the first season of House of Anubis. "What's that?" My uncle asks me from behind my chair. "It's some ad for a gay show. House of Anubis. Wow, I'd rather watch Dora the Explorer than this. I mean look at it! It's so cliche!" I hissed. My voice was dripping with annoyance. "Well it can't be that bad." My uncle said. He was amused by my annoyance. As all of my family members know, I'm easily annoyed. This was randomly something that annoyed me. "Really? Really? Have you seen this queer commercial?" I said viciously pointing at the TV screen. The promo was offically over. "Okay, whatever. I just think if you gave the show a try, you'd seriously like it. I mean, it just sounds like a show you'd love." My uncle said with a shrug. I shook my head. "You can go on the computer now. I'm walking to the store, be back in like....twenty minutes." My uncle said leaving the room. I rolled my eyes and logged on to the computer. I go online and the first thing I see is an ad for House of Anubis. I stuck my middle finger up at the screen and logged off. I turn the swivvle chair around and turn on the the TV. Another House of Anubis promo turns on. I scream and go downstairs. I grab my tablet and go online with it. Another House of Anubis commercial. "GET. AWAY. FROM. ME. YOU. DUMB. FUCKING. SHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!" I screamed. I ran upstairs to my air matress and screamed into a pillow. Then I calmed down. When I went back on the computer I ignored the five ads for House of Anubis. I just went along with my day. The next day my cousin and I decided to go to New Jersey to see a movie. We sat in the back like we usually do and threw popcorn at people's heads. While the commercials were on, it happened. House of Anubis had another promo. "No. No. ''NO. No! ''No! NO!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "What's wrong!?" Joey, my cousin asked. "That. Damn. Commerical." I said through my gritting teeth. "What's so bad about it? I've been seeing it all day too. So what though? It's just getting publicity, it won't be popular at all if it keeps popping up every five seconds." Joey said shaking his head. "You don't understand! Everywhere I look, HOUSE. OF. ANUBIS." I whined. I was so sick of House of Anubis I was gonna be sick. Joey just shook his head and rolled his eyes. ''January 1, 2011. 12:00 am'' It was on. House of Anubis. By that point I think the entire earth hadn't seen the House of Anubis promos as much as I did. There was absolutely nothing on that night and I was drinking coffee. I wasn't close to being tired. I saw that House of Anubis was on. "Okay, this fucking show has tortured me for the past five months, I have to see what the hell is so special about it." I said as I turned on House of Anubis. The intro comes on. "Yawn." I said with a roll of my eyes. When the show is over.... "THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!!! OMG OMG OMG OHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMM GGGGGGGG!!!!!!" I scream. Never again was I the same. House of Anubis has changed me. Forever. <3 <3 <3 Category:Blog posts